


Shrouded Discoveries

by xWinter



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: In which Jacob goes to investigate the Kenway mansion instead.There, he meets the spirit of Edward Kenway. The former captain is bound to dwell within the mansion for some unknown reason. Jacob swears to free him somehow, once he's taken care of templar matters of course.I suck at summaries.. but I'm sure you get the core of this <.<





	1. Chapter 1

"One of us will need to go to the Kenway mansion and find out what we can about his time with the shroud. He might still hold clues of it's last location. "

Jacob Frye rolled his hazel eyes at Henry's words. The assassin opened his mouth for a sarcastic comment when his twin sister cut him off. A smirk on her face as she looked over at him.

"I think Jacob should go." Jacob looked horrified. "He is the only one here who doesn't believe in pieces of Eden. Maybe helping us in our search will give him a different perspective on the matter eventually."

The younger Frye twin scoffed. Surely Henry wouldn't agree to this.

"A wonderful idea, Evie!"

Of course he agreed...

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh. "It appears I am outvoted..." he had to admit, exploring the old pirate captains home was rather intriguing. 

Evie was beaming. "It's decided then." She pulled up a map of London, marking out Jacob's route to the mansion. "It would be faster to go by horse. But it's no rush. You should leave now though."

No rush, huh? She sure sounded like she was in a hurry.

Jacob took the map and looked it over. Easily memorizing the route. "Fine, I'll go now... but don't expect me back tonight. I have other things to take care of too."

His sister gave him a look, suggesting she disapproved of this, though she didn't say anything.

Jacob waved the two farewell, hopping out of the train car and climbing onto the roof. Making his way down and hopping off, onto the tracks. From there, he would make his way through the city by ziplining from roof to roof.

After making it about half way, by his own judgement, he paused. Panting from traveling so far so fast. Perhaps it would be easier to go by horse.

Jacob came to the edge of the rooftop he was currently occupying. Surveying the streets below, he spotted a few of his rooks. They had a horse and carriage with them. Perfect!

He descended from the roof quickly, landing with a thud on the side walk below. Barely feeling the shockwave in his legs as he headed towards his gang members. 

"Fancy a little ride?" The rooks all turned to look at him. Smiles widening on their faces. The woman at the reigns moved over for him.

"Lead the way Mr. Frye!"

Jacob climbed into the seat, taking hold of the reigns himself. He debated heading straight to the Kenway mansion. He did have rook related business he needed to attend to today...

Evie would disapprove. He should just get to the mansion. On the way, there were blighters. A templar in the area. He could gain more territory. Temptation won him over, he was never good at battling it anyways.

"C'mon lads! Let's wreck these amateurs!"

\-----------

Jacob became distracted with his own objectives til sundown. He knew Evie would be annoyed, but he still planned to get the job done. 

He finally stopped in front of the mansion. The street was quiet and he hopped off the carriage. Passing under the mansion gates adorned with a ship decoration. Typical pirate.

He made his way to the front door unchallenged, though when he reached out he felt a thrill of danger. He paused. Activating his sixth sense. Eagle vision. This allowed him to see the templars littering the inside of the building.

This would be interesting. 

The assassin scanned the mansion for another way in. Sneaking around now to the back and spotting an open window. He climbed the wall, using the other windows as leverage to scale the mansion side towards the open window above.

He slipped in quietly, not as silent as his sister... but stealth was never his forte. 

The assassin crept as quickly and quietly as he could through the halls. He had to admit, it wasn't the sort of place he would expect a pirate captain to own. The place was rather fancy, though some of the rooms were littered with scrolls and maps.

The templars guarding were simple minions. Easy to dispatch. Jacob was hoping for a bit of a challenge here.

He slipped by an unsuspecting minion into another room. The grand piano was something he wasn't expecting to see at all. Though he supposed the captain had a wife and children by this point.

He walked over, running his fingers gently along the keys. Jacob tensed at the sudden unknown presence in the room.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's dangerous to go snooping around someone else's home?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob turned at the voice. He could have swore he'd been alone in here a few moments ago. What he saw made him gasp, the transparent figure of a man standing on the other side of the room. 

Now, Jacob didn't particularly believe in ghosts, but he couldn't deny the existence of this man. Upon close inspection, though devoid of all color, this man seemed a little familiar. Like he'd heard him described in stories before. He tilted his head to the side a tad, as if this would help him to deuce the identity of the ghost.

The figure's eyes widened a bit as Jacob stared. He looked like he was shocked. "You can see me? and hear me?"

Well that was an odd question...

Jacob looked skeptical as he replied. "Yes... Am I not supposed to? If so, you need to rework your ghostly mojo."

The ghostly man looked unamused. As was the reaction Jacob normally received from Evie, he was used to that. Something about this spirit rubbed the assassin the wrong way, however.

The figure, despite possessing legs, seemed to float over the floor. No noise came from his movements as he came closer to Jacob. Up close, the assassin realized that this figure did indeed look familiar. 

"Who are you...?"

There was a moment of silence before the ghost answered him. "My name is Edward Kenway." This caught Jacob by surprise, gasping slightly at the familiar name.

"How!? You haven't been alive for years!"

Kenway raised an eyebrow, still unamused. "Yes, hence the fact I'm a ghost." He looked exasperated, letting out an impatient sigh. "Look, I don't know why it even how I got here. But I can't seem to leave the mansion. You're an assassin, correct? Perhaps you could help me out."

Jacob, still in the process of shaking off the shock, almost missed the ghostly captain's suggestion. "Help you?" Now he began to grow a bit suspicious. "This is some illusion... some templar trickery."

Edward rolled his eyes, looking rather annoyed. "Come on... would the templars really be smart enough to orchestrate something like this? Use your head, lad."

Jacob would have snickered had this been Evie he was talking to. But this was a ghost. Of a long dead assassin. This was no laughing matter.

"Alright... what do you need?"

Edward looked pleased to hear the young assassin comply. "I believe if I can come in contact with the shroud of eden, I may be able to finally leave." 

Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The shroud. Of course. "Alright. So you want me to find it and bring it here?"

Edward simply nodded, moving past him towards the piano. He motioned for Jacob to follow him. Point out a specific sequence of keys. "Hit these, and you'll open the secret vault under the house."

"Why can't you do it?" 

Edward snorted, if only a little. "You're quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" The captain lifted a hand, reaching over to place it on Jacob's shoulder... only to pass through him completely. "Can't touch anything."

Jacob, momentarily put off by the feeling of the ghostly feeling, shrugged. Moving closer to the piano and hitting the keys Kenway had pointed out. Sure enough, the floor boards across the room shifted and slid backwards. Revealing a secret room.

Jacob led the way this time, curiosity guiding him towards the mysterious room. Edward simply followed without a word. 

The room was littered with pirate themed stuff, from a flag that once flapped at the top of a tall mast, to a wheel that had once guided the Jackdaw on her most epic tales. Jacob was in awe.

Finally, the young assassin came close to the desk at the back. Finding the journal of the Captain himself.

"Take it. And this," the ghost gestured to a golden metallic circle laid on the table beside the book. "The book has clues to the shroud's location. This is the key... to the key."

Jacob opened his mouth to reply, when both assassins turned towards a noise above. The door was opening. The templars? They heard the clacking of high heeled boots against the wooden floor. A rather snooty sounding womanly voice could be heard as well.

"You say you heard music?"

Jacob hissed in annoyance. Definitely a templar... he hid the book and key in his coat pocket, creeping forward and flipping the switch. The floor slid closed, the templar and her subject above screeching in rage. 

"Go, Jacob."

The assassin turned a look of surprise to the ghost in the room. "How do you-?"

Edward shook his head and waved him out. "No time for that. Turn the wheel, it will open the passage out of here."

"But... what about you?"

Edward flashed the assassin a small smile. The loneliness of that smile took Jacob by surprise. 

"I'll be fine. They can't see me." As if in signal, the ghostly captain began fading. Jacob watched until he was sure he was the only one left in the room. 

"Evie would never believe me if I told her what happened..."

Jacob shook his head, he just wouldn't tell her then. He would give her the key. Give her some clues. But the thought of giving her the journal... he would hold on to the book. For a while at least.

Following Edward's directions, he took hold of the wheel. Turning it as if to steer a ship. The wall slid open, revealing a hidden passage Jacob could only guess was built under the city of London itself. 

He took one last look around. Committing the sight to memory. He couldn't imagine ever finding a need to return to this room. Finally, the young assassin turned away. Heading out the passage and leaving Kenway behind, along with his mansion. 

Jacob would be back. He would take back the mansion for the assassins.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight struck when Jacob finally managed to make it back to the train that night. He crept in through the open door of the final car, barely managing to get on as the train had been passing by.

The assassin was sure to be quiet, his sister tended to be attune to any noise he made and he was not inclined to wake her.

He crept over to his "bed". Which was actually just a couch with a blanket and pillow. It was better than the floor. 

Jacob hung his hat and coat, kicking off his boots and flinching when one thudded against the wall. He froze, waiting there for a few seconds to see if Evie had heard. When his sister didn't appear, Jacob relaxed. 

He fished out the Kenway journal from his coat pocket before retreating to his couch. He snuggled down under the blanket, laying on his back and pulling up the journal.

He was reluctant to open the book. Only at first. Wondering briefly if the ghost captain had cursed it somehow.

Jacob shrugged off the thought, curses were as real as a piece of eden Evie was always yammering about. But then, so were ghosts... the gang leader let out a stubborn huff before he opened the journal.

He was surprised to find that the former pirate captain had rather neat handwriting. Sure, he had lived his final years within the upper class. He must have had a decent tutor as a child. 

Jacob began to read through the journal. It contained detailed information about specific locations to treasures and mythical places. Things such as a place called the observatory, or Altaïr's Library.

He flipped through the pages. Seeing detailed drawings and maps of said treasures and mythical locations... No wonder the captain wanted this book in Assassin hands... Not that Jacob believed in these myths. Evie might find this useful, though the thought of handing over the journal to his sister felt wrong. Like he'd be handing over a piece of himself. 

He would keep it for now. 

Jacob continued looking, about halfway through, he came upon actual journal entries.

Some feeling close to excitement bubbled up inside the gang leader's chest. This was his chance to get to know the kind of man the ghost captain really was. An insight to his deepest feelings.

The journal held entries about his early life, written sometime after, but jotted down none the less. it moved on to tales of his life as a pirate captain. His emotions at the loss of his friends.

Jacob found himself reading until the sky began to pale with dawn. He yawned, finally tucking the journal under his pillow and shifting on the couch to make himself comfortable. He didn't dream that night.

-x-X-x-

"Jacob!"

The gang leader jerked awake from a dead sleep at the screech from his elder sister. He turned, staring up at her through sleep blurred eyes. Without thinking, he darted a hand under his pillow, feeling the leather cover of the journal still where he'd left it.

Evie stood over him, hands on her hips. Instead of anger and her brother's laziness, there was worry on her face. "Are you feeling alright? You normally are the first to wake..."

Jacob sat up slowly, scratching the back of his head as he let out a wide yawn. "I'm fine, Evie. I just got back late is all."

His sister's interest seemed to perk up. "What did you find at the Kenway mansion?"

Jacob paused. He was reluctant to hand over the journal... He then remembered the piece he'd taken along with the journal.

"Templars have taken the mansion for themselves... but I did manage to leave with what looks like an important key. It was hidden in a secret basement of sorts." He had gotten up and was now rummaging through his coat pockets as he spoke. Pulling out the golden circle. He turned and handed the thing to his sister. "I hope that helps."

Evie starred at him for a moment before taking the object from him. "Thank you, Jacob." With that, she turned to leave, examining the golden object with interest. Before she stepped out, however, she paused. Her expression was worried as she tuned slightly to look back at him. "You will... Tell me if something is bothering you... won't you?"

That was an odd question...

Jacob shrugged. "Of course, why would I have anything to hide from you anyways?"

Evie cracked a small smile before turning away again. "Just asking..." 

Jacob watched her leave, suddenly feeling guilty that he had lied to her, in a sense. He was hiding something from her. Something that could be vital in her chase after the myths of Eden. He sighed and glanced over at the couch, the corner of the journal peeking out from under his pillow. 

He just couldn't bring himself to hand it over... not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, It was up sooner than I thought P:
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long omg xD

A week had passed since his visit to the Kenway mansion. Evie was off chasing the shroud, perhaps the golden circle he'd given her _had_ proven useful after all. 

Jacob had found himself immersed in the old journal every night before he slept. By now, the assassin had a pretty good idea about the kind of person his ghostly friend had once been. 

He thought now of the mansion. Overrun by the Templars. He'd promised to take the mansion back.

The assassin intended to do just that, however, he would need the support of his gang to do so...

He would have to rally up his strongest men to come with him.

They may not like being asked to meddle in the actual Templar affairs.. but it would be a mighty blow not only to the Templars but the Blighters as well. Of course, Jacob wasn't about to let slip that the two factions were essentially the same...

Not everyone he recruited to his gang supported the Assassins.

The gang leader snatched his coat and hat from the rack where they had been hanging and quickly threw them on as he left the train. Stumbling on the tracks as he jumped from the back. He regained his balance as the train moved off, looking around to get a feel for where he was.

He wasn't too far from the mansion, what a coincidence... 

There was a few rooks nearby as well. He made his way down from the raised railroad bridge to the streets below. Waving a casual welcome to his men.

"Mr. Frye! What brings you here, boss?"

The Rooks looked rather curious. As far as they knew, he was supposed to be off conquering another borough in some other district. Jacob fished desperately for an excuse.

"Change of plans. I decided I want to try my hand in a real challenge today, care to join me?"

Of course the Rooks jumped at the offer, not even asking what it was he intended to do. 

Jacob lead the way, taking to the street that would lead him towards the Kenway mansion. His rooks followed quickly as he cut through a few gardens and alley ways to get there. Finally stopping when the tall building came into view. He gestured towards it just as a few Blighter guards made their rounds outside.

"See that? This is our mission for the day. We take that mansion, and we've taken a valuable stronghold."

The Rooks seemed to get more excited about this challenge now. They waited eagerly for Jacob's cue to storm the building. The Assassin, however, wanted to wait a bit to see if any big name templars had stopped by today. After a few minutes of watching and waiting, and the Rooks beginning to grow impatient, Jacob finally gave the signal.

The Rooks charged forward, entering the mansion and taking on any Blighter they saw. Jacob walked in, taking a look around. There was no way, in his mind, that the Templars would leave such a place like this low guarded. He made his way up the stairs, checking the rooms for signs of some big shot hiding someplace. To his disappointment... There was no one.

He gave a hefty sigh, once the last of the Blighters had been chased off, he sent the Rooks away. "I want to check this place out, I'll catch up with you later." 

They left their leader alone in the old mansion. Almost immediately, Jacob sensed a presence fill the room.

"You sure took your time." The voice was familiar, from his visit here before, and slightly accusing. Jacob turned to spot the ghostly Kenway leaning against a door frame and glaring at him. The Assassin couldn't tell if that glare was serious or not.

"I still freed your home, didn't I?" He couldn't help but retaliate.

The Kenway simply rolled his eyes. "For now. Do you really think one little skirmish will keep the Templars away from here? They know I knew secrets. They're after them. And once they find out you have those secrets, they'll be after you."

Edward was frowning. Jacob simply brushed off his warning.

"I'm sure they'll be nothing I can't handle." He smirked.

The ghost pirate sighed heavily. "Let's just hope you're right then, hm?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob had shrugged off the warning nonchalantly, the intense gaze from the ghostly pirate had unnerved him though. He was trying not to show it. Play it cool.

In the days that followed, he was a bit more cautious than normal on some missions. Not all, but some. 

He made his way back to the mansion. He'd completely his duties for the day and had no intention of returning to Evie at the train. For all he knew, she'd rope him into her search if he showed up with nothing to do.

The assassin stepped into the quiet mansion. Blighters and Templars had stopped their operations here when Jacob and the Rooks had cleared them out. This place belonged to him now. As well as the surrounding territory.

Jacob looked around, hoping to spot the captain though he never appeared. The assassin frowned, closing the front door and making his way deeper into the mansion. He felt the familiar presence behind him, though when he turned, there was no one there. 

Frustrated at this odd behavior, he headed for the room where he'd first encountered Edward. The only sound was the ticking clock and the soft footfalls of the assassin through the halls.

He reached his destination. Stepping closer to the piano sitting off to one side of the room. He reached out to touch the keys.

"What are you doing here?"

Jacob flinched in surprise and drew his hand back, turning to see the pirate captain in the doorway. He looked annoyed, his arms crossed over his ghostly chest. He seemed... a bit less transparent than before. Though maybe Jacob was just seeing things..

"I came here looking for you!"

His words had the opposite effect of what he was hoping. Edward's piercing blue eyes narrowed. 

"Why? You dont bother to take what I have to say with a grain of salt anyways."

His voice held the hint of a hiss. Jacob frowned. He was referring to his warning a few days ago.

"If it helps... I've been a bit less reckless. Just a bit." 

Jacob smirked. Edward rolled his eyes. Clearly unamused by the assassin's cocky attitude. The captain sighed quietly, staring for a moment before he spoke again. His tone a bit smoother than before. Definitely more welcoming. 

"What do you want then, hm?"

The assassin opened his mouth and faltered. Why had he come here? He couldn't place why he'd chosen the Kenway mansion to hide. He closed his mouth. Edward must have seen his confused and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"I... don't know."

The captain shrugged. "No matter. Not like I can throw you out anyways. Do as you please, just dont touch anything."

Before Jacob could say anything, the captain vanished. The assassin huffed.

"Not like you could stop me anyways.." He did as he was told anyways, even if those words had made him feel like a reprimanded child. 

\--------

Days had passed he found himself visiting the mansion more often. Hours he would spend talking to Edward. Listening to the captain's tales of his adventures. As he'd suspected, the ghostly captain was definitely becoming more visable by the day. 

He'd mentioned it, Edward had brushed it off. Hadn't seemed to really care. 

Jacob would tell the captain about his missions. The Templars he'd found out and outsmarted. Their friendship grew. The assassin found himself spending more time here than anywhere. 

Evie had begun to suspect he'd found some lover. The Rooks assumed something similar. Making sly jokes when he'd bother to show up.

The two now sat in one of the many hallways of the mansion together. Jacob was describing his recent meeting with the Templar, Maxwell Roth.

There was a slight frown on the captain's face as Jacob described the encounter with much enthusiasm. 

"Templars cannot be trusted. No matter who they are."

This time, the assassin had to disagree. There was something about Roth that intrigued him. He was different from the other Templars he'd come across. Though the disapproval on Edward's face stung.

"Didn't you work with templars for a time?"

Edward huffed at the question and averted his eyes to the wall in front of him. "I was terribly wrong to do so."

Jacob sighed. "Maybe I'm not."

Stung, he lifted himself from the floor. Avoiding eye contact with the captain. "I should be going, Evie has been wondering where I've been hiding."

It was a poor excuse. He knew it. And he knew Edward didnt buy it, though the captain simply nodded.

Jacob left the mansion early, though instead of heading for the train, he made his way to the rooftops. He didnt want to chance running into any rooks.

He just wanted to be alone more than anything right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my new Discord server!  
> Open for roleplays or just plain chatting c:  
> [Roleplay Haven](https://discord.gg/69QRXzW)


End file.
